


Top to Bottom [Podfic]

by AndreaDTX, sarahyellow



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha Steve Rogers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Steve Rogers, Dom Bucky Barnes, Dominant Omega, Knotting, Light BDSM, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Bucky Barnes, Orgasm Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Sub Steve Rogers, Submissive Alpha, Top Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 11:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15818268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreaDTX/pseuds/AndreaDTX, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahyellow/pseuds/sarahyellow
Summary: Generally, Bucky doesn’t care what people think about their relationship. Yes, Steve’s an alpha and Bucky’s an omega. Whatever erroneous conclusions people draw from that are their own meaningless opinions. But when Steve gets carried away and scruffs Bucky in public like some submissive little omega, Bucky makes sure Steve remembers who’s actually in charge.





	Top to Bottom [Podfic]

<http://www.mediafire.com/file/nq24kj9kac42kfb/Top_to_Bottom.mp3/file>


End file.
